1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a task completion confirmation system for various vehicles such as shuttle buses, garbage trucks, and mail trucks which go from place to place to predetermined places to perform predetermined tasks, which system is excellent in confirming the places the vehicles have stopped by or, in other words, the tasks which have been completed thereby.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Hitherto, various vehicles such as shuttle buses, garbage trucks, and mail trucks which go from place to place to predetermined places to perform predetermined tasks have not been equipped with a device which allows automatic confirmation of the places the vehicles have gone to, so that such confirmation depended on memory, judgement, or written notes of crew members.
Accordingly, if a crew member remembered incorrectly or misjudged or forgot to write down the places the vehicle has gone to, the shuttle bus would take the wrong route, and the garbage truck and the mail truck would not stop at a predetermined place for garbage collection, and mail collection, respectively.